Aout 1888
by Maywen
Summary: Une nuit pluvieuse en aout 1888.


Alors, je signe un nouvel OS dans le genre totalement différent des autres. Pas de résumé très clair parce que sinon ça gâche tout ^^

Review pitié. Si vous avez le courage de lire, ça vous prend à peine une minute de faire un petit commentaire. En plus, même les anonymes peuvent mettre une review ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aout 1888

Une pluie drue tombait depuis des heures sur les pavés sales. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et étrangement, les rues étaient désertes. Le silence, parfois brisé par le passage d'un cheval tirant une voiture, était oppressant.

Une jeune femme, cachée sous une lourde cape, tentait en vain de se protéger de la pluie. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit voler sa cape et le vent s'engouffra dans sa robe. Le riche tissu s'imprégna de quelques gouttes de pluie le temps que sa propriétaire réajuste au mieux sa cape. Ses cheveux était maintenant dégoulinants et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rejoindre son domicile au plus tôt.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les petites rues de Londres.

Elle ne s'aventurait jamais la nuit dans Whitechapel, ni même dans un autre quartier que le sien. De naissance aisée, la demoiselle craignait que l'on puisse tenter de s'en prendre à elle.

N'était-il pas connu que les ouvriers qui avaient fait leur apparition dans la ville n'étaient que des gens négligés et avides d'argent ?

Sa tante, qui s'était mis en tête d'aider les familles dans le besoin, l'avait sermonnée pour son égoïsme et l'avait envoyée pour porter à une famille de quoi se sustenter.

Leur demeure si modeste était froide et lugubre à ses yeux. Ne pouvaient-ils pas bruler un peu de bois pour la rendre plus accueillante ?

Elle pesta en sentant les gouttes d'eau glacée glisser le long de sa peau. Vraiment, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se lançait dans ce genre d'aventure. Si sa tante voulait expier ses pêchers, elle devrait dorénavant le faire seule. Ce n'était certainement pas à elle de faire cela.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Se sentant en danger – probablement un horrible ouvrier – elle s'apprêtait à hurler mais une main gantée vint se poser sur ses lèvres et elle fut emmenée de force dans une petite ruelle sombre et si possible, encore plus sale. Plaquée contre le mur, elle pu enfin voir la tête de son agresseur. Il avait une cape et son visage était protégé par une capuche noire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque parfait et elle se sentit comme hypnotisée. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il la dévisagea en silence quelques instants, puis, avec un accent de Lord anglais qu'elle trouva immédiatement charmant, il lui indiqua qu'une demoiselle de son rang ne devait pas se promener seule dans un tel endroit. Il réajusta le col de sa cape et laissa ses doigts courir le long de son coup gracile.

- Pardonner madame mon geste. J'ai eu peur que la personne qui vous suivait ne soit mal intentionné. J'ai préféré vous enlever avant que cet individu ne le fasse.

- Ce… ce n'est rien. » Elle était si surprise par les manières et la délicatesse de cet homme qu'elle en avait perdu toute raison. Enlevée par un gentilhomme désireux de la sauver.

- Madame, puis-je vous proposer de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre domicile ? Je serai plus tranquille de vous savoir à l'abri plutôt qu'ici.

La prudence voulait qu'elle refuse mais mue par une curiosité folle et inconsciente, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Il lui offrit son écharpe pour se protéger de la pluie et resta silencieux tout le long du trajet.

Une fois devant sa demeure, elle se retourna vers son mystérieux compagnon. Il était impassible et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

- Je vous suis reconnaissante. Il est rare de rencontrer un homme tel que vous. Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?

- Alexandre. Simplement.

- Mais…

- Non, madame, je vous assure que ce nom vous importe peu. Je préfère que vous ne connaissiez de moi que ce prénom.

Ne sachant comment le remercier, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était douce comme de la soie.

L'homme s'éloigna sous la pluie et en rentrant chez elle, elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours son écharpe à lui.

***

Le lendemain, dans le journal, Miss Sullivan découvrit avec horreur qu'un meurtre avait été perpétré à Buck's Row, non loin de là où Alexandre l'avait enlevée pour la protéger.

Scotland Yard affirmait que l'assassin devait probablement être une personne dotée d'une grande intelligence et possédait des connaissances anatomiques importantes.

Surnommé Jack l'éventreur, le coupable ne fut jamais démasqué.

Miss Sullivan hésita longtemps au sujet de son Alexandre… Se pouvait-il qu'il eu été… le coupable ?

Préférant oublier toute cette sombre affaire, elle mit l'écharpe dans une boite qu'elle plaça dans le grenier.

Elle consigna les articles parut sur Jack l'éventreur qui rejoignirent le morceau de tissu. Sur son lit de mort à l'âge de 60 ans, elle confia à sa petite fille le récit de cette nuit pluvieuse. Cette dernière garda bien précieusement la boite à laquelle elle joignit une retranscription des dires de sa grand-mère.

Chloé Sullivan, alors âgée de 11 ans, découvrit ce trésor enfuit sous une pile de cartons. Son choc fut tel qu'elle en devint insomniaque. Une de ses ancêtres avait peut-être été en contact avec Jack l'éventreur. Mieux, il se pouvait peut-être qu'elle eut en sa possession l'écharpe de Jack… Enfin, d'Alexandre.

Des années plus tard, elle proclama que son devoir était d'être journaliste pour enfin dévoiler le mystère d'Alexandre, tueur ou non.

Au fil de ses recherches, elle redit visite à Alexandre Luthor. Il fut tant amusé par les recherches étranges de la jeune femme qu'il l'invita à diner.

Il l'épousa et ils eurent deux filles. Il ne lui avoua jamais que son ancêtre avait vécu un moment à Londres à cette époque ni que son nom était Alexandre Luthor.


End file.
